Conventionally, as a method of inputting a command into an electronic device, a method by selecting a command from a list is employed in many cases. A method has been proposed for such a case, in which commands that are preferentially used are displayed as a predictive list based on a command operation history (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Moreover, in a system capable of inputting a text command, a method has been proposed for predictive keyboard input, in which entries with the highest probability are selected from a database to be displayed as predictive character strings (for example, see Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-117024    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-328804